Episode 119 (Pie Eating Contest)
Songs Hey Little Monkey It's a Beautiful Lovely Wonderful Day Production The Guppies's Monkey Problem Th Guppies Go Bananas The Guppies's Jungle Project Monkey Wild Molly talks to Zach and Leah before they leave Picture Perfect Science Experiment Explosion and The Noise Be Gone Earbuds Playing Tag Monkey Trouble Puppy Practice Makes Perfect Monkey Business Runaway Cat Trivia Zach and Leah and the guppies have no longer wear they're usual clothes they wore bathing suits Leah's hair was in pigtails for the entire episode The similar Instrumental At the Zoo played when Glimmer and Chloe goes down a steep hole and later when Oona and Gil got the rope back from the monkey Cast # Rebecca Bloom as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach/Gil # Brianna Gentilella as Molly # Jelani Imagi as Goby # Eamon Pirruccello as Nonny # Reyna Shaskan as Oona # Angelina Wahler as Deema # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas Transcript Both: "It's us." Zach: "Zach." Leah: "And Leah." Both: (Laughing). Zach: "We're playing in the pool." Both: "Today." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah relaxing in the pool.) Leah: (Sighs)"This is the life." Zach: "I love a good old hot summer day." Leah: "Me too." Zach: "Let's play catch the beachball.Here Leah catch." Leah: "Got it." Zach: "Now pass it back to me." Leah: "There you go Zach." Zach: "I got it.To you Leah." (The beachball lands in the paint bucket where Zach and Leah's mom was painting.) Zach and Leah's mom: "Oh my." Zach: "Whoopsie Daisy sorry about that Mom." Zach and Leah's Mom: "It's alright kids I'm going inside to make some pink lemonade." Both: "Okay." Leah: "On a hot summer day there's nothing like a swim in you're own pool." Zach: "It sure is." Leah: "I wonder what we'll do now." Zach: "Yeah hmm.Maybe we can go on a boat ride out to sea.Where we'll see dolphins c'mon let's ride." (The screen goes up to the sun and it fades and the screen goes down Zach and Leah we're standing at a wooded dock they're still wearing their bathing suits.) Leah: "Whoa a beach." Zach: "And look.It's a boat." Both: "Molly." Molly: "Hi Leah.Hi Zach.Welcome to the Guppy Scout Beach Resort." Gil: "Guess what." Zach: "What." Goby: "Today we're going on a boat trip with Mr and Mrs Grouper and the Genies." Nonny: "With the wind blowing through our hair." Oona: "The waves splashing at us." Deema: "And seaworthy." Molly: "Anyone else want to come along." Zach: "Did you say boat trip." Leah: "Count us in." Molly: "Great." (They set sailed for an adventure.) All: "Yay awesome alright." Nonny: "This is the life." Goby: "And it looks like a perfectly fintastic day to me." (During their trip Oona and Gil got soaked by the waves.) Oona: "See I told you the waves with soak us." Gil: "I know." Deema: "Wet's up guys." Molly,Nonny,Goby,Deema,Zach and Leah: (Laughter). (Meanwhile Rupert and his gang are on a boat trip as well.) Rupert: "This is the life.Being out here on the open ocean.Being out here on our boat and it looks like a-." (But before he can finish his Gang knocks him over with the sail.) Evan: "Oops." Lucas: "Yeah sorry about that Rupert." (The Guppy scouts came to the spot Rupert and his gang are.) Mr Grouper: "Why hello there Rupert." Mrs Grouper: "Having trouble hey.Do you and your gang need any help." Rupert: "No thanks my gang got this well sorta." Molly: "Hmm it sure is hot out today how about a regatta." Rupert: "A regatta." Zach: "Great idea Molly." Leah: "One question what is a regatta." Nonny: "A regatta is another word for a boat race." Mr Grouper: "Alright everyone ready." All: "Ready." Mrs Grouper: "Then on your marks.Starting position.Get set.Get ready.Go Go Go." Gil: "Guppy Scouts pull." All: (Grunting). Rupert: "Guys hurry we're far behind." Evan: "Sir yes sir." Lucas: "Pull." (They accidentally pulled Rupert up as well.) Rupert: "Guys I'm not a sail.Get me down from here." Evan: "Whoops." Lucas: "Don't worry we'll get ya down in no time flat." (They pulled Rupert down.) Rupert: "I need a way to catch up with them or slow them down." (He makes a wave thingy.) Rupert: "This oughta slow them down." (He presses the red button and the waves go all crazy.) All: "Whoa." Molly: "What's happening." Deema: "We'd better investigate c'mon." (She uses her periscope and sees something or someone.) Deema: "Oh gosh we've got a code 7 emergency." Zach: "Oh no." Leah: "What is it this time.Was it a Whale." Deema: "Negative it's Rupert look." Goby: (Gasps)"It's Rupert." Gil: "He's making all the waves go all crazy." Rupert: "This is great but I want to make the waves a little bigger." (He presses the button multiple times and something happen.) Evan: "Uh Rupert." Rupert: "Yes." Lucas: "I think you made the waves a little too big." (The waves washed the guppies and Rupert out at sea.Screen fades to black as the whole thing happened.) (Screen opens up to Zach and Leah lying on the sand.) Zach: "We're alright." Leah: "Yeah." Molly: "Me too.Anyone else alright." Gil: "We're okay." Molly: "How about you genies." (The Genies are right next to a tree.) Genies: "We're good." Molly: "Hey has anyone seen Deema." Zach: "Where is she." Leah: "Oh no look." (Deema was up on a tree.) Deema: "I'm fine." (She falls to the ground.) Deema: "Mostly." (It's not just any tree it was a pole of their boat.) Molly: "Oh boy looks like we're not going anywhere else if our boat is like this." Leah: "Ya think." Mr Grouper: "Molly's right." Mrs Grouper: "It's missing some very important parts and they're scattered everywhere." Molly: "It might have happened when we got washed up to this island." Gil: "We've got to find the pieces and get out of here." Zach: "Don't worry guys.Leah and I will help you guys get to your Guppy Scout Beach Resort.Right Leah." Leah: "You bet your sunglasses we would." Molly: "Then get your Guppy Scout Uniforms on Guppies.It's time to put Operation find the missing pieces and put the boat back together as soon as possible and Also think of a Shorter Name for this Operation." All: "Into Action!" Gil: "Let's go." (They put on their Guppy Scout Uniforms and swam off.Meanwhile with Rupert and his gang.) Rupert: "C'mon guys let's go." Evan: "Uh Rupert we're not going anywhere else if our boat is like this." Rupert: "Oh no." Lucas: "It's alright Rupert.We can always just put them together." Rupert: "Alright but I want to leave this place first before the guppies so we can get home." Evan: "Look there's the first piece." Rupert: "Oh great.Uh hey stay still.Huh." Evan: "Wait is that a crab." Lucas: "I think so." Rupert: "Can I have the piece back please." (The crab turns out to be Guitarlose.) Guitarlose: "It's summer." Rupert: "Ow." (Meanwhile with the guppies.) Molly: "Hmm I wonder where we'll find the first piece." Gil: "It's gotta be around here somewhere." Deema: "But where." Goby: "Yeah but where." Oona: "I agree." Nonny: "Me too." Gil: "Hmm(To viewers)We need your help.Where's the first piece." Little Fishes: "Right there.Behind you." All: "Behind us." Gil: "There it is right across this goo pit." Molly: "It's so gooey." Goby: "How are we gonna get it." Glimmer: "How about you make a wish to get it Molly." Molly: "Great idea Glimmer,For my first wish I wish there was a way to get the first piece." Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming Guppies get the first piece Divine." (A wind power thingy appeared.) Molly: "What's this wind power uh thingy doing here." Glimmer: "Well you wish to get the first piece and you did." Molly: "But that was not what I was expecting." Glimmer: "Oopsie my mistake Molly." Molly: "Keep your head up Glimmer.At least we'll use this to help us." Glimmer: "Like this." Molly: (Laughs)"Of course." (The mistake song.After working together to get the first piece.) Molly: "Alright we got the first piece of the day." Gil: "Let's go bring it back." (They swam back to the beach they got washed up on.) Deema: "Alright." Molly: "Awesome." Gil: "One piece found." Goby: "Two more to find." Molly: "Let's go." Nonny: "Yay." Oona: "Alright." (Meanwhile with Rupert.) Rupert: "There." Evan: "Hey Rupert." Lucas: "We found another piece." Rupert: "You did where." Evan: "It's up there." Rupert: "I'll get it." (He began to shake the tree.) Evan: "Uh Rupert We're not sure you should shake a tree." Lucas: "Yeah." Rupert: "Alright guys get ready to catch it." (But Guitarlose from before came back.) Guitarlose: "Get wet." (He pinches Rupert again.) Rupert: "Ow." (Meanwhile with the Guppies.) Goby: "I wonder where the second piece is." Gil: (To viewers)"We need your help.Where's the next piece." Little Fishes: "Right there.On this tree." Deema: "There it is." (Suddenly a Monkey appears and gets the rope and makes way with it.) Deema: "Oh no guys." Zach: "How strange." Leah: "Isn't that odd." Deema: "That Monkey just grab the rope and now it's getting away with it." Oona: "Don't worry Deema." Gil: "We'll catch that monkey." Chloe: "How about you make another wish Molly.You have two more." Molly: "Great idea Chloe for my second wish.I wish we can catch that Monkey." Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies catch that Monkey divine." (The Magic carpet appeared.) Molly: "Wow a magic carpet." Chloe: "I made it appear to catch the Monkey just like you wish for." Molly: "Oh I was hoping we got the rope back by now." Chloe: "Sorry about that Molly." Molly: "It's alright Chloe.I love this mistake." Gil: "C'mon let's go catch that Monkey." (They flew the Magic Carpet after the Monkey as fast as they can.But suddenly...) Molly: "Uh oh look.The path splits into lots of other paths and most of them are dead ends." Nonny: "Which means they don't go any farther." Zach: "That's right." Leah: "We totally agree." Goby: "But only one might lead us to the Monkey(To viewers)We need your help to find the path that keeps going.Which path keeps going this one or this one." Little Fishes: "This one." Zach: "Yeah this one.C'mon Let's go." (They ran down the path as fast as they can.But before long.) Zach: "Uh oh another split." Nonny: (To viewers)"Which path leads us to the Monkey this one or this one." Little Fishes: "This one." Leah: "Right this one.After that Monkey." (They swam in the path only to see the Monkey on to something.) Gil: "Hey guys look." Glimmer: "What." Chloe: "What is it now." Goby: "What's wrong little Monkey." Nonny: "Hey guys look I think the Monkey is trying to get that from a steep hole." Molly: "Wow that hole is steep." (The Genies get out grappling ropes and ties it around their waists.) Glimmer: "It sure is." Chloe: "But maybe we can get it." Glimmer: "Yeah if we can just get someone to get the rope back there'll be none of the wiser." Chloe: "It's like I always say.Mo Monkey Mo Problem when you have genies." Glimmer: "I never heard that before." Chloe: "That's cuz I just made it up." Molly: "You ready Genies." Genies: "Ready." (The Genies work together to climb down the steep hole and got something from the bottom.) Genies: "Got it." Molly: "Alright genies you did it." Gil: "You sure did." Molly: "Gil and Oona why don't you get the rope back." Gil: "Molly it's just the thing is.There's something we really need to talk to you.We're sometimes not good with persuading Monkeys." Oona: "Yeah I agree.Remember what happen last summer when we're mowing the lawn." (Flashback to Oona and Gil driving a lawnmower.) Both: (Screaming). Gil: "We're heading for a hedge." Oona: "How do you make it stop." Both: (Continue screaming.) (Flashback ends.) Molly: "But guys you can do this.You're Oona and Gil.Remember that you saved Bubble Puppy from a super high branch." Oona: "Yeah we remember that." Molly: "And remember that you guys swing into the pond with Goby and Nonny." Gil: "We remember that too." Molly: "So you guys can do this.And ya know if anyone wants you guys to do this better than that it's your faithful friends." Oona: "Fine." Gil: "We'll do this for the monkey." Oona: "Alright then let's do this." Gil: "I think." Oona: "Alright let's do it." (They spoke not a single word as they swam over to the Monkey.There was a splitscreen while the music played.) Zach: "C'mon Oona and Gil." Leah: "You guys can do this we're counting on you guys." Molly: "C'mon please do this please.Wait they're doing it." Goby: "They certainly are." Nonny: "You can do it guys.You guys got this." (Oona and Gil used their compassion and somehow the Monkey sorta hugged Oona and Gil.) Both: (Giggles). (And just like that Gil and Oona manages to get the rope back.) Leah: "Did you guys used Your Qualities." Gil: "Yeah." Zach: "That'a great." Molly: "Alright guys this is the first time this summer you done everything and I'm so proud of the assist." Oona: "C'mon guys let's go." (They swim back to the Beach.Deema Mr and Mrs Grouper and Deema are waiting for them.) Mrs Grouper: "Hey kids." Mr Grouper: "We heard that a Monkey took the second piece." Molly: "Guess what Oona and Gil did it they persuade the Monkey for the rope.I knew you guys can do this." Goby: "Two out of three no problem." Gil: "One more piece to find and back to the Guppy Scout Beach Resort here we come." Molly: "Guys look the last piece.C'mon Zach and Leah we need everyone's help to get it." Deema: "After the last piece." (They swam off.Meanwhile with Rupert and his gang.) Rupert: "Almost there.Only one more piece." Evan: "Rupert.Look." Lucas: "We found it." Evan: "That crab is sleeping." Rupert: "Excuse me.Can I have it back please." (The crab made a dent in the sail.) Rupert: "Oh no." Guitarlose: "Too bad." (Guitarlose pinches Rupert.) Rupert: "Ow." Evan: "Rupert look." Lucas: "Up there." Rupert: "We gotta get that sail.C'mon." Evan: "Uh Rupert." Lucas: "We don't think this is such a good idea but." (They got pulled away.) Both: "Whoa." (The guppies meanwhile are looking for the sail.) Molly: "Guys look.The sail it's up there." Gil: "Guys look.It's Rupert and his gang." Molly: (Gasps)"I wish we can get our sail back." Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due." Molly: "Wait that's my last wish." Glimmer: "Charming guppies get that sail back divine." (A kite appeared.) Molly: "A kite." Glimmer: "You wished to get the sail back and the kite is gonna help us out." Molly: "Thanks.But that wish was kinda my mistake." Glimmer: "Oh.Kite spools.My mistake Molly." Molly: "It's alright Glimmer.But We gotta get our sail back.Let's do this.Okay guys.Run." (The guppies ran with the kite spool.) Molly: "It's flying.Wait.We're flying.Alright.This is fun." Zach: "Wow." Leah: "Look at the view." Glimmer: "Isn't it so so so pretty." Chloe: "It sure is." (The guppies got the sail and floated down.) Molly: "We did it." All: (Cheering). Molly: "C'mon.Home here we come." (The guppies got their boat on the water.) Gil: "It's really perfect now." Goby: "I can't wait to get back home to the Beach Resort and report our adventure." (Rupert and his gang appeared.) Rupert: "Hey guys.I'm going home too and so are my gang." Molly: "Uh.Rupert." Rupert: "What." Molly: "Your boat isn't fixed properly." Zach: "Ya know what I agree." Leah: "Me too." Goby: "Me three." Gil: "Me four." Deema: "And that's not a sail.That's a leaf.Seriously.You guys are a riot." Rupert: "So here we are going back home." Evan: "Yeah I know it's true." Lucas: "Uh guys.We're sinking." All: "Huh(Screaming)." Zach: "What's going on." Leah: "Yeah." Glimmer: "Rupert and his gang needs help." Chloe: "Helping our friends are more important." Oona: "That's the same lesson Gil and I learned before we got the rope back." Gil: "That was a few hours ago." Goby: "C'mon.We gotta help Rupert and his gang." (They sailed over to Rupert and his gang.) All: "Help." Molly: "Don't worry guys.Here.Get in these life preservers." Evan: "Why didn't we think of that." Lucas: "Thanks guys.We're in real trouble.Next time we'll listen to the instructions." Molly: "C'mon.I can't wait to report our adventure to the class back home." (They sailed back home to the Guppy Scout Beach Resort.) Rupert: "Thanks for saving me and my gang guys.But right now I must be leaving.C'mon guys." (Rupert and his gang disappeared.) All: (Coughing). Deema: (Gasps)"They're gone." Gil: "No they aren't.There they are." (Rupert and his gang fell down over the fence and ran back home.) Molly: "Thanks for helping us get back home guys." Zach: "No problem." Leah: "It was the best." Zach and Leah's Mom: "Kids." Leah: "Well.That's our mom." Zach: "Gotta go.Bye everybody." Leah: "Bye." Molly: "See ya Later little monkeys." Oona: "Now she wants a monkey." Gil: "Good thing she doesn't have any wishes left." Molly: "Guys." All: "Sorry." Molly: "So long guys." Both: "Bye Molly." Molly: "Bye Leah.Bye Zach.See you next time." (The screen goes up to the sun and it fades and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back in their backyard.) Zach and Leah's Mom: "Okay kids.Anyone want pink lemonade." Leah: "Yes please." (Zach and Leah rushed over to the pink lemonade.) Zach: "We're thirsty after swimming." Leah: "Plus.We need to be energetic before we go." Zach and Leah's Mom: "Go where." Both: "To the pool." (Zach and Leah rushed to the pool.) Leah: "Nothing like fun in the sun." (The episode ends.) Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Adventurous friends Category:Guppy-tastic adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes